


FANMIX & ART: Cheap Whiskey From the Corner Shop

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fickle_fics beautifully angsty and sexy story of the same name in the Small Fandom Bang Round 4 on LJ. Thank you for letting me mix for this! I hope it isn't terrible..this was a challenge for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: Cheap Whiskey From the Corner Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheap Whiskey from the Corner Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795247) by [fickle_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics). 



> For fickle_fics beautifully angsty and sexy story of the same name in the Small Fandom Bang Round 4 on LJ. Thank you for letting me mix for this! I hope it isn't terrible..this was a challenge for me.

 

[listen@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beeassassins/cheap-whiskey-from-the-corner-shop)

 

** 1\. You're So Dark**Arctic Monkeys **

_And your love would tear us apart_  
_And I know I'm not your type_  
_Cause I don't shun the daylight_  
_But baby I'm willing to start._

** 2\. Girl Anachronism**The Dresden Dolls **

_If it were any colder I could disengage_  
_If I were any older I could act my age_  
_But I don't think that you'd believe me._

 

** 3\. No Feelings** The Sex Pistols **

_No feelings_  
_no feelings_  
_no feelings_  
_For anybody else._

****

** 4.Dangerous**Big Data f/Joywave **

_I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous_  
_It must be fate, I found a place for us._

 

**5.Bite Hard**Franz Ferdinand**

_Bite Hard._  
_well its a broken smile,_  
_Breaking their hearts and breaking their minds._

 

**6\. Closer**Nine Inch Nails**

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_  
_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell_  
_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else._

**7\. The Sex Has Made Me Stupid**Robots in Disguise**

_When the conversation stops,you cant remember the question,_  
_please can i have some more._

 

**8\. Figure It Out**Royal Blood**

_Broke my shoe, tripped and fell on you_  
_But you didn't know I planned it out_  
_I said I'd go, cause I won't see you later_  
_And we're not allowed to figure it out._


End file.
